<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come back, be here by Miraculyss (BroadwayyyBabyy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759826">come back, be here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/Miraculyss'>Miraculyss (BroadwayyyBabyy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Fluff, I've recently rekindled my love for these characters, Just Get Married Already, Just a normal girl With a normal life AU, Marinette is still a designer, Marinette's going away for the summer and Adrien feels a way aout it, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mostly Adrien's POV, They're best friends in this AU, adrienette - Freeform, but also hopelessly in love with each other, in secret &lt;3, ladybug and chat noir not mentioned, my favorite idiots, rated teens bc Adrien has a potty mouth, she's going to new york for a deisgn program, six hour time difference and more than three thousand miles RIP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/Miraculyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wished she would stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come back, be here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, besties!! I haven't written anything like this in a very long time, I can't remember the last time words flew out of my head like this? I hope you like it!</p><p>@miraculyss on Tumblr &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette loved airports. The reunions of loved ones, the stories each passerby carried close to their hearts. Happy hellos, sad goodbyes, and everything in between. She loved feeling like she was a part of something bigger, and thrived on the excitement of a new adventure. </p><p>Adrien, however, hated airports. The people were all stressed, in a hurry, and rude. The atmosphere felt dystopian like he wasn’t really there. It always felt like he was on another plane of existence (pun intended), watching the hellos and goodbyes of complete strangers.  </p><p>Airports felt empty and full at the same time. It was like standing in a sea of shadows, surrounded yet completely alone.  </p><p>He breathed in the smell of stale coffee, looking at the girl beside him with adoration dawning his face. She was shuffling through her bag, taking inventory of its contents for the hundredth time that day. </p><p>“Adrien, have you seen my passport?” Marinette asked, urgency lacing her voice. </p><p>He had picked it from her bag when she wasn’t looking, a thinly veiled attempt to keep her from leaving. She was to set off to New York for a summer design program, an amazing opportunity that she couldn’t refuse. No matter how much Adrien wanted her to stay. </p><p>“Didn’t you have it the last three times you looked? Is it in the little secret Velcro spot in the back?” Adrien offered, feeling her passport burn a hole in his pocket. </p><p>She whacked his arm absentmindedly, before returning to her search, “Quit teasing, I really can’t find it.”  </p><p>Adrien failed to suppress a grin as he reasoned, “Well, I guess you’ll have to stay here then.” </p><p>Marinette looked at him then, crossing her arms. “Do you have my passport?” She asked, almost certain of his answer. </p><p>“Heh, well, the thing is-” Adrien stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. </p><p>She put out her hand, waiting for him to return it to her, a look of sympathy in her eyes. </p><p>“It’s only two months, you know. I’ll be back soon.”  </p><p>He sighed, handing over the passport with a pout, “I know, it’s just...”  </p><p>It’s just that I’ve only begun to figure this out, he finished in his head, we’ve danced around this topic for months and I finally have the nerve to tell you how I feel and- </p><p>“I know, Minou, you’ll miss me,” Marinette chuckled, reaching up to pat him on the cheek.  </p><p>Adrien grabbed her hand and held it where it was, causing a light blush to dust across her face. He closed his eyes a took a deep breath. </p><p>“I will. I really wish I could convince you to stay here and spend the summer with me.”  </p><p>For a beat, there was nothing. Just a heavy, quiet air between them. If this were two years ago, Marinette would be a stammering mess right now, her face would be tomato red, she’d say something ridiculous.  </p><p>Adrien lowered their hands, releasing hers. He ducked his head apologetically, “I’m sorry Mari, I know how important this is to you. I don’t mean to sound selfish.” He said, meeting her eyes again. </p><p>Marinette smiled knowingly, “I’m going to miss you too, you know. Although, I would expect one to four phone calls a day if I were you. Six-hour time difference be damned. By the time I come home, you may be sick of me.” She joked, wrapping her arm around his waist in a hug. Adrien laughed, hugging her back tightly. </p><p>“Never,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Platonically?  </p><p>They were in such an odd place, unspoken feelings between them thick in the air, making it difficult to gauge the appropriate reaction to this sort of thing. Vehemently announcing to the world that they were best friends, too blind to see they both wanted more. Neither let go. </p><p>The longer they stood there, stalling, the closer their departure became. Adrien felt a tightness in his chest as Marinette began to pull away from their embrace. </p><p>“I still have to go through security and find my gate... I should go before it’s too late,” Marinette said, hating the words as they tumbled out of her mouth. </p><p>I should go before I convince myself not to, remained unsaid. </p><p>Adrien nodded, sighing softly.  </p><p>“Have a safe flight, Marinette,” he said. </p><p>“I will, I’ll call you when I land,” she promised. </p><p>Marinette loved airports, and she loved traveling. But she hated saying goodbye. </p><p>She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, gave Adrien one last smile, and walked away. </p><p>Adrien stood still, watching Marinette weave in and out of the crowd until she’d disappeared from his view.  </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Adrien was lying in bed, kicking himself. Why hadn’t he kissed her? Why hadn’t he said something when he’d had the chance?  </p><p>With his luck, she’d go off to America and fall in love with someone who wasn’t too stupid to tell her how they felt. Then she’d never come home, she’d stay in New York for the rest of her life, and their friendship would fade away. Sure, she would promise to stay in touch and he would be invited to their wedding, but only out of pity.  </p><p>Pity, for the cowardly boy who was in love with his best friend.  </p><p>Ugh. </p><p>He rubbed his face with his hands, willing his brain to kindly shut the fuck up so he wouldn’t talk himself into buying a plane ticket. </p><p>Just then, his phone vibrated. A text from Marinette. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Marinette)  </p><p>Don't meet someone else while I’m gone  </p><p> </p><p>(Adrien) </p><p> what? </p><p>… </p><p>… </p><p>... </p><p>(Adrien)  </p><p>what do u mean? </p><p>… </p><p>… </p><p>… </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Adrien was sat up in bed now, staring at the little typing bubble as it appeared and vanished from the screen. She was typing a novel from what he could tell, and he was growing impatient. What could she mean? Obviously, she’d been thinking about him, but could she be thinking what he was thinking? She was worried he’d meet someone, that he would fall in love with someone? But that would mean... </p><p>He couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, he called her.  </p><p>It rang, and rang, and rang, and Adrien was full of anxiety. She clearly was staring at the phone, watching it ring. Why wouldn’t she answer? If she would just put him out of his misery- </p><p>Then she answered. </p><p>“I landed. I forgot to call, I’m sorry. I’m in my room now,” Marinette said, forgoing ‘hello’. </p><p>“Good. That’s good, I’m glad you got there okay.” Adrien responded, his fingers tingling in anticipation. </p><p>“It is. Good, I mean. This is a chance for me to learn so much, to be inspired, I’m so excited-” She rambled on, sounding anything but excited. She sounded nervous and full of dread and like she was going to burst if he didn’t stop her soon. </p><p>“Marinette,” Adrien said, cutting her off. </p><p>“Yes?” she asked quietly. </p><p>“What did you mean?”  </p><p>The question hung in the air, they were more than 3,000 miles apart, and yet Adrien could practically hear the gears in her head-turning, searching for the words to say. He could close his eyes and picture her, cradling the phone and chewing anxiously on her lip. </p><p>“Why don’t you want me to meet someone else?” He rephrased, hoping to coax her into a response. </p><p>“Because... I... Adrien, you’re my best friend.” Marinette started, pausing to process her train of thought.  </p><p>“And you’re mine,” he affirmed to fill the silence. </p><p>“Two months is a really long time,” she observed as if this were new information to either of them. Her voice was thick. </p><p>“It is, but Mari... That doesn’t answer my question.” He said, almost pleading with her to give him an answer. He was almost sure he knew what she was trying to say, but God forbid he be wrong and say something too revealing. </p><p>“I don’t want you to, um, replace me. While I’m here and you’re there, I don’t want you to find... a different... best friend.” Marinette hit herself in the forehead, cursing her inability to say what she wanted to say. It was on the tip of her tongue, but something was holding her back. </p><p>Adrien nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see him, “I wouldn’t replace you; you mean too much to me.” He said, deflated. He felt dumb, having convinced himself she would confess to him. </p><p>“Y-you mean a lot to me too.” Her voice wavered in disappointment. </p><p>They stayed quiet for a moment or two before they both started at the same time. </p><p>“Marinette-” </p><p>“Adrien-” </p><p>Marinette conceded, “you go first.” </p><p>“We’re best friends. So, we can tell each other anything, right?” He asked. </p><p>“Of course.”  </p><p>“Then why are some things so hard to say?”  </p><p>Marinette opened her mouth, but no response came. She looked down at her lap, “I don’t know. Do you have something you want to say?” </p><p>Adrien took a breath, “I do, yeah.” </p><p>Another beat between them. He really should just spit it out. </p><p>But then again, so should she. </p><p>“Well, if it’s hard to say, is it easier to type?” Marinette offered, hoping to help. </p><p>“I dunno, typing seemed pretty difficult for you a few minutes ago,” Adrien joked, making her blush. </p><p>Marinette laughed, “that’s because I’m an idiot. Maybe it’ll work for whatever you have to say?” </p><p>He was torn. He so badly wanted to tell her how he felt, to know if she felt the same. He wanted her to know how often he thought about her, how many times he’d had to stop himself from holding her hand. But if he was wrong? If he’d been projecting his feelings onto her, creating scenarios in his head? </p><p>Adrien didn’t know what he would do. There was so much on the line, her friendship was one of the most important things in his life. If he ruined it over this, he’d never be able to forgive himself.  </p><p>He’d never forgive himself if he let her slip away, either. </p><p>He put her on speaker and opened their text thread. He considered ripping it off like a Band-Aid, putting everything out on the table for Marinette to process, but that seemed like too much; he couldn’t bear the thought of overwhelming her. </p><p>He typed, ‘I love you,’ then erased it. Then he tried, ‘I have feelings for you,’ but he erased that too. </p><p>‘I really like you,’ Terrible. Erased. </p><p>He must’ve typed a million messages, deleting each and every one of them. Nothing quite conveyed what he wanted to say, without sounding like too... much. Like something that would terrify her. </p><p>‘I want to be allowed to kiss you’ he typed. He didn’t completely hate it, but then again, what if she thought that was all he wanted? This was so annoying, why couldn’t he just tell her how he felt? </p><p>“Adrien? Are you okay?” Marinette asked suddenly, causing him to jump and drop his phone. He’d forgotten she was there for a moment. </p><p>“Hi, yes I’m here. Sorry, I was trying to type.” He said, scrambling to grab his phone and collect himself. In his ungainliness, he’d accidentally sent the message. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“Fuck, uh, Marinette, I can explain, I didn’t mean to send that! I dropped my phone, I’m so sorry,” Adrien rambled, filling the silence with anything he could think of to avoid hearing her reaction.  </p><p>She didn’t say anything. Adrien must have talked for a full minute, with Marinette not uttering a single word. Eventually, his monologue trailed off and he sat in complete shock. I’m such a moron, he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>(Marinette) Are you done? </p><p>(Marinette) Ranting, I mean. Are you done ranting? </p><p>… </p><p>(Adrien) yes </p><p>(Marinette) Can I respond now? </p><p>(Adrien) yes (Message sent with Gentle Effect) </p><p> </p><p>“Who said you weren’t allowed to kiss me?” Marinette asked out loud, a lingering smile in her voice. </p><p>To that, Adrien had no answer. He racked his brain for something to say, but nothing came to mind. </p><p>“I dunno, the unspoken rules of friendship? God? Thou shalt not kiss their best friend?”  </p><p>Marinette laughed, hard. As she should, it was a ridiculous answer. And the sound of her laughter lifted some weight off of his chest. </p><p>“Well, I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng do hereby decree that you, Adrien Agreste, are allowed to kiss me, if you want to. God be damned.” She spoke playfully, and Adrien could hear her grinning. </p><p>He was dumbfounded. </p><p>“I’m allowed to kiss you,” He said incredulously. </p><p>Marinette just laughed again in response. He was certain she didn’t know what he’d meant, she must have thought he meant it in a friendly way? Like, he was allowed to kiss her as a friend, right? </p><p>“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Adrien swallowed hard. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, humor still lining her words. </p><p>“I mean... that I want to kiss you, in a very non-friendly way.” He tried to clarify. </p><p>“Oh. So, you want to kiss me in an angry way?” </p><p>“Exact- what? No! No, I don’t want to kiss you in an angry way!” He practically shouted. </p><p>“Well now I’m just confused, Adrien,” Marinette joked. </p><p>Adrien looked at the clock, it was past midnight. </p><p>“Mari, you must be exhausted, why don’t we talk about this another time? It’s gotta be like 6 am for you,” he tried to evade any further questioning. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m jet-lagged and entirely too interested in hearing about the non-friendly-but-not-angry kissing you’d like to do, I’ll sleep later. Classes don’t start until next week,” she mused. </p><p>This is hell, Adrien thought to himself. </p><p>“You’re torturing me,” was what he said to her. </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Marinette exclaimed, laughing, “I’ve liked you forever, I’m entitled to tease you. For what it’s worth, I want to be allowed to kiss you too.” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>OH. </p><p>That was new information. </p><p>“You like me? Wait, what?!” Adrien stood up, bewildered, as the sheer ridiculousness of their conversation had him reeling. </p><p>“I know, I was as surprised as you are. A lapse in judgment, I’m sure I’ll be cured in a week or so,” she quipped, trying to sound solemn. </p><p>“Marinette!” Adrien whined, “I’m begging you to be serious for a moment, I feel like you’re pranking me.” </p><p>Marinette laughed heartily again, “Okay, I’m sorry, no more jokes. Scout’s honor.” </p><p>“Thank you. Now, you like me?”  </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Like, in a romantic way?” Adrien asked, wanting to be absolutely sure. </p><p>“Yes, doofus. I think you might be the only one who hasn’t figured that out by now.” </p><p>He let her insult slide, moving swiftly to his next point, “I like you. In a romantic way!” </p><p>“Again, Adrien, I think I’m a step or two ahead of you,” Marinette laughed (She had a great laugh). </p><p>“So...” He began, “what does that make us?”  </p><p>“I think it makes us two people who really like each other, who should have a very long talk about that when I come home.” She said, being the voice of reason. For once. </p><p>“Marinette, I want-” </p><p>“I know,” she cut him off, “I want too. But we should wait until I get home before we decide anything, I wouldn’t want you to change your mind and feel stuck or something,” insecurity suddenly took over her voice. </p><p>“Not a chance,” Adrien said, finally catching on, “Mari, I’ve felt this way for a really long time. I can wait another two months if that’s what you want.”  </p><p>And as he said it out loud, he could feel how true the words were. There was no one else in the world for Adrien, and now that he knew she felt the same, he could wait a million months if need be. </p><p> </p><p>And there they sat, talking on the phone and grinning like idiots until the wee hours of Adrien’s morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>